


Move

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ray?”</p><p>“Mmm?”</p><p>“I need you to move.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a huge hurry for April fools, so no beta. This is all dialogue.

“Ray?”

“Mmm?”

“I need you to move.”

“No. I’m liking this. This is good.”

“But I can’t finish like this.”

“So don’t finish yet. Just lay back and relax.”

“You know very well I can’t do that, Ray.”

“Does it look like you have a choice?”

“Outwardly? No it doesn’t.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Outwardly.”

“It means that on the surface it appears…”

“Yeah, yeah. I get that. But what are you trying to say? You gonna _make me_ move?”

“I could.”

“Maybe. But is it worth it?”

“Hmm. Perhaps not.”

“Trust me, it’s not. You need me to cooperate here. Get pushy and I don’t cooperate.”

“Yes, I’ve learned that pearl of wisdom, Ray.”

“Good. So we do it my way. Lean back.”

“Ray, I don’t see how…”

“Just do it, Fraser.”

“As you wish.”

“Don’t get pissy with me here. That’s better. Now just stretch your legs out a bit.”

“Just a bit, or all the way?”

“It’s up to you. What feels better?”

“All the way, I think.”

“See? Now you’re getting the hang of it.”

“But…”

“No buts. Take it easy.”

“Really Ray, I’d rather just get it over and done with so I can turn in for the night.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll move. You’re a real party pooper, you know that?”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby. I’m not asking you to change positions entirely. All you need to do is lift your hips slightly. I’ll do the rest.”

“Or you could just ask nicely and get what you want.”

“I tried that. It didn’t work.”

“No, you did not. You said, “Ray, I need you to move.” What you did not do is treat me to some of that Mountie politeness everybody else gets. I want some of that.”

“Alright. Ray, I wonder if you would be so kind as to remove your derrière from the map so that I may finish plotting our course for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, Frase, I can do that.”

“Thank you kindly.”  



End file.
